The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 1 Episode 4: Regnited Passions
The Boiler room is once again the head of the scenery as Jimmy is working a vehicle of transportation to bring the entire group through time to pursue Thawne and by the looks of it is working himself to death on it Jimmy: "panting: There that's 15 hours working on this vehicle, and it's only 75% done?, who came up with this crazy idea for a vehicle. Discord snaps his fingers and shows up as Jimmy"s wrench and gives his own 2 cents Discord: Well I'm not going to toot my horn, but it was my idea Jimmy screams and drops the wrench in fear of Discord Jimmy: Discord don't do that? Discord: Why Not it's fun and beside we all can't go on a magic carpet ride through me through time. Which is why I suggested a vehicle Jimmy: One that would took a lot of work Discord: But it will able to fit a load of people, Jimmy "pokes his ice cream hair" and looking at Rick's flying car I got the idea. Some of the other team mates come along as Jimmy and Discord are talking Starfire: So how is your work going Jimmy? Jimmy: Three Quarters of the way, and halfway with Discord pissing me off Discord: I was checking in Jimmy: You were being a pain in the ass, though admiringly you're not as bad as Julian is Discord: What did he do? Jorgen: He blasted a song about shaking your ass while Jimmy was working on creating a rocket Starfire: Where is he anyway? Phineas: He went to the local club I bet, he did take off Jimmy: Of course he would, he's a lazy mooching son of a bitch. Phineas: Jimmy calm down, he's not that bad Isabella: He's actually a lot of fun to be around Jorgen: When he's not terrorizing with you with his awful music Discord: Speaking of your machine, before we shat talk the marsupial. Can't we use our magic to make it to go to 100% Jimmy: Discord, I get you want to help me, But this needs to be done with science. Phineas: Jimmy I can help you Colress: As can I Jimmy: Okay, you two you get help me. Isabella: Speaking of who's where, Where's Rick? Phineas: He went out drinking, Rick asked Bender and Skipper to come with him for the three to get rickingy wrecked together Starfire: I better go pick them up to avoid the so called ricking wrecked. You three work on the machine, Isabella you help them as well we need to get this machine in top shape Phineas And What about Discord and Jorgen? Colress: Discord is already gone Starfire: "thinks" Jorgen do whatever Jorgen: Awesome "teleports' Jimmy: Oh dear, this is gonna suck ...................... Finn, Suede, Morty, Marceline and Twilight are meanwhile playing cards together at a four man table with Marceline floating due to being a vampire Twilight: Read it and weep boys, I got a straight flush Finn: I'm out Marceline: Me too Suede: I fold Morty: You win again Twilight Twilight: That's 3 games in a row I have won Finn: Can we please do something else other than play cards, as 5 people Morty: How about this Mono Pongo I found while looking through the lost and found here Suede: Let me see that, it looks pretty neat for a 80s or 70s game system Morty: How can you tell Suede: I have a keen eye for it Marceline: Why don't we need some more risqué and dangerous like a dare devil An explosion cloud appears and magic flows through the room and after it's covered, all 5 of them are in a blimp and Jorgen pops up behinds them Jorgen: Did someone say dangerous? Finn: Jorgen how did you Jorgen: I heard Marceline and decide hey, Why don't I give you all a fun time Marceline: Nice to see someone heard Suede: Jorgen shouldn't we focus on the mission Twilight: Yeah we're waiting for the others Jorgen: Can't we have fun for a bit? Finn: Well he has a point Morty: THis is just crazy, You're nuts Jorgen Jorgen: Stop being a pussy Morty, "Jorgen kicks Morty out of the blimp" Morty screams as he falls out of the blimp as Finn and Marceline jump right after him and look so excited to do it. Suede and Twilight Sparkle both just have calmer expressions though. Marceline: Jorgen's right you are a pussy Morty Morty: Well Excuse me, for handling this like a normal kid. Lydia then enters the room with a journal in her hand she is reading Lydia: What are you guys doing? Jorgen: We turned the room into a danger zone starting with jumping off blimps to wait for results. Lydia why don't you join us? Lydia: I would, this is just too interesting. I'm reading something I found in the library Marceline: What's that Journal? Twilight flies over to Lydia after and checks the journal a little. She hands it back to Lydia and has her own assessment Lydia: So Twilight?, Your Assessment Twilight: I think you're tampering with something, it's supernatural in feeling Lydia: I'll keep reading it. If I find anything else, I ask you Lydia walks out of the room continuing to read the journal Finn: Hmm interesting book she found Lydia reading the journal passes the others as they are continuing to work on the machine Lydia: Hmm, this Journal tells a lot of the multiverse, the research of one man's traveling through it. They seem to instill geographical anomalies, Weird Creatures of the multiverse and more. How did this even get here A Monitor in the room flickers in the room and this gets Lydia's attention and as the static clears it's revealed to be Slade and his friends Lydia: Slade? Slade: We got your message, about Eobard Thawne Lydia: But how did you know we were here? Mojo Jojo: Simple, we tracked the drone back to you Phineas runs into the room at the sound of Mojo's voice Phineas: So you saw him Slade: We did see him, and he nearly destroyed our establishment with his henchmen. Joker was there, but I have a feeling he's operating not just with Joker. But He's forming a legion Lydia: How do you figure that? Harry then walks into the video with Slade and Mojo watching them Harry: Because I told him, about Thawne's ability to time travel Anti Cosmo: And we figured he wants to find old foes of ours Phineas: And who are you Harry: Harrison Wells of Earth 2, Phineas: What else do you know? Harry: I'll sent what I know to you guys. Slade said you would be able to help us. Slade: Where is Bender anyway? Lydia: I think Rick took him out for a drink with Skipper. Mojo: Curses, I lost the bet. Great now I own Hades money Slade: Why would a demigod need money? Mojo: He wanted to bet for fun Slade: Should we call back later? Lydia: Maybe, I'll tell Bender that you called and to call you back, Harry can give you us what you know Harry: "holding papers in his hand while fitching with a pencil" Do you have something that could accept my kind of transfer? Lydia: I do have this "holding up the mega mind" Harry: That will do Anti Cosmo: We'll be in touch The monitor turns off like that and the Megamind blinks on and off stating "you got mail!" Phineas: Nice, Let's see what Harry sent us, we know a lot on him already but we got more to find. Lydia plays with the button to open up the mail for her and Phineas to read Now we have headed to the bar where Rick took Bender and Skipper and all three of them are drinking Duff Beer Rick: Ah, Drinking the solution and cause of all lives problems "Rick then belches and wipes the drool off his face" Bender: I love beer as much as the next guy, but something feels empty Skipper: You're serious, I can tell. You're not shoveling it down Bender: Skipper, Ever since we escaped capture from Joker's prisoner ship. I've been thinking "This again?, REALLY THIS AGAIN?, Can't the fucking multiverse just leave me alone and let us live in peace instead of fighting war, Just when I thought I was out, they pull me back in Skipper: I'm not happy either, you know Bender. I wished for a normal typical life like how Lizbeth or Boomer got theirs. It does really seem that us especially have to fight war, but you know Bender we wouldn't have the friends now if we didn't Bender: I agree there, we meet a lot of people and heck we even live with them. But I feel like I'm getting too old for this shit. It's all a pattern, we have someone interrupt our time, we fight, we win and then the next one lines up. We trade one enemy for another and it gets so tiring, I wanted to retire Skipper: Well the luck we have does admitting suck, Though I will say, some fate in the multiverse clearly trusts us to be the heroes and save it. Something's on our side Bender, something is watching us, keeping us alive. I'm not even a believer of the mighty Bender and I think this is possible Bender: Do You think, we can end it all now?, We should just end these jerks and go live the rest of our days away from this kind of shit Skipper: We could give it a shot, but the how is ultimately the real question Bender: More on that later Skipper: Okay Rick: You two done with your little talking, We didn't come here to whine about our lives Skipper: Why don't you go get more riggity wrecked? Rick: Fine Grouchy Bender: He's one to talk Julian then shows up and sits right next to the two Julian: What's up everyone? Bender: What do you want King Julian: To have a meal with my buddies Skipper: I'm not sure if they serve meals (Waiter walks up to him handing him a Meal that looks like a kids meal] Waiter: Here's your Kids Meal, sir. Julian: I'm supposed to get a toy with this. throws one at him Thanks. Bender: We've been thinking a lot, more or less to do with our adventuring Julian: Oh you mean, the whole thing about being tired of adventuring and feeling like how the universe never seems to be at peace, and how you're whining about the universe doesn't cater to you. Or that there is some force out there which is keeping you safe, Skipper: Ringtail, did you listen to our conversation? Julian: No, I thought that was why. You Two silly guys, you chose to do all these adventures, you like being the hero, also for the adrenaline rush since life is boring. You would rather adventure and do it with each other "Bender and Skipper both shoot a glare at him for that last comment" than just settle down. It's not we're pawns in an universal book written by some author, we like doing it and with each other because we're all friends Bender: That's Surprisingly profound from you of all people Skipper: Have you been smoking crack Ringtail?, We're not pawns in an author's series of novels. We're fleshed out people with a purpose Rick walks in to the three a little drunken and dizzy noticing Julian has joined them to his annoyance since he wanted this to be just them Rick: So What The Hell is Mr. Self Proclaimed King of the Jackasses doing here Julian: I am here to see my friends Rick: Well I'm going to up to the stage and sing some karaoke, You Two enjoy your deformed friend that must been dropped on his head 10 times when he was a baby. Julian: For your information, I wasn't dropped on my head, The stupid stork hit me on the head with his stick he was carrying me in Rick: Whatever, most people are idiots anyway. Neutron though is a clear genius, and Phineas is clearly a prodigy. "goes on stage and starts swinging Sweet Home Alabama" Bender: Julian we're going home Julian: Bender you need to have some fun, Life isn't all serious you know Skipper: To me it is Bender: Yeah and I just wanted to have a drink with Skipper and Rick King Julian: Are you sure? Bender: Yeah. I'm not in a Great mood. and Skipper starts to walk away King Julian: Okay, see you. Waiter: Julian a Triple Gooberberry Sunrise And here's your Triple Gooberberry Sunrise, sir. and Skipper both walk back to Julian King Julian: Yum! Bender: A Triple Gooberberry Sunrise, huh? I guess I could use one of those. Skipper: I suppose we could have some ice cream King Julian: Now you're talking. Hey, waiter, we need another one over here. Waiter: Bender and Skipper one There you go. Bender: Ooh! Three then gleefully eat rapidly and get ice cream on the waiter Skipper, Julian and Bender: Buuurrrp! Skipper: Boy, Ringtail, that hit the spot. I'm feeling better already. Julian: Yeah. See this is what I talk have some fun Bender: Waiter, let's get another round over here. the waiter gives them three more. They eat them and get more ice cream on the waiter Skipper: Oh, Mr. Waiter. Three more, please. the waiter gives them three more Bender and Skipper: Whoo! eat the sundaes and get even more ice cream on the waiter Julian: Waiter. they eat three more. By this time, the waiter is covered in ice cream. We see Julian finishing his ice cream Oh, waiter. singsong Waiter. slurring Wai-toor. angrily and pounding on the table. The bowls are stacked sideways Waiter! Waiter: a scoop of ice cream on a sundae Why do I always get the nuts? Bender: on stage holding a lollipop All right, folks, this one goes out to my two best friends in the whole world: see Skipper and Julian up on stage, too Skipper and Julian. It's a little ditty called... Bender, Skipper and Julian: "Waiter!" three faint. Rick watches this very amused with the trio Rick: Now that's riggity wrecked, didn't think Julian would get drunken? The next morning, They wakes up to find the waiter trying to get them up Waiter: Skipper Hey. Hey, get up. Hey, come on, buddy. I wanna go home. Come on, pal. Skipper: recovering Oh, my head. looks drunk Waiter: Listen to me. It's 8 in the morning. Go scrape up your friends and get going. Skipper: My friend? Julian and Bender lying on the floor. They looks drunk, too Hey, what's up, buddy? realizes something Wait, you said 8:00 Rick: That's what I heard Skipper: We got to get back Discord then shows up as well with Starfire to the four drunkey monkeys Discord: Well it looks they had a good time last night Rick: Yeah they all got wrecked as I did I. Starfire: Well at least Bender looks likes he's in an adventuring mood King Julian: And All it took was drinking Discord: Yeah (in a sarcastic way), let's get to the others Discord poofs the 5 back to the boiler room A Few hours later we have Bender, Julian, Skipper and Rick all drinking down coffee so they can sober up for their adventure and waiting for Phineas and Lydia as Starfire told them about what they got from Harry. Phineas: Oh, Good you're sober we got some stuff for you to see Julian: "still staggering a bit from last night" What it is Phineas? Lydia open up her megamind and shows the four of them what Harry send over to them Lydia: He sent us info on Eobard Thawne, It turns we're right. Thawne did go after Slade and did try to kill him. Read for yourself Bender: Interesting "as he reads the profile" So He's gathering a team of followers, he's emulating us except he doesn't have a goal known yet Julian: That's what you get out of it Skipper: That's the important aspect Ringtail, He's making a legion Phineas: We know he has The Joker on his team, we saw him Skipper: But think about it, he can recruit some of our old enemies in the same room with the common goal Lydia: As well as new ones Rick: Well Duh, Lydia. Bender: Why don't we recruit some old friends of our own?, Rick: Funny you mention that Phineas: You brought back someone we know but had barely any interaction with Rick: Bingo Phineas Finn then comes in with a familiar looking dog Finn: Hey Guys, look who's here Jake Jake: What's up everyone?, The Jakester is back in the house Bender: How did he Rick: Simple, I managed to find a sample of Jake's DNA, and brought it to life Jake: Whatever man, all that matters to me is I'm with my best bud Finn Rick: So let's get started shall we? Django then runs into the room too just like Finn and Jake did with his own news Skipper: Does anyone knock anymore?, seriously everyone just runs in Django: Well Skipper, something found their way here, some girl Bender: "takes a shotgun out and cocks it" Let's see who Starfire: No shooting Bender Bender: But it's already cocked. Starfire:: Okay. Shoot into the fireplace. (Bender does so and laughs) Django then leads Bender, Skipper, Julian, Rick, Starfire, Phineas and Lydia and they see in a pre-teen with brown hair and wearing lots of yellow Django: This girl is Amanda Payne, She is part of the Payne Family, who has a history of fighting crime and doing spy work. She came right to our door a little ago Bender: How did she get there Discord: "looks sheepishly nervous" I put up a sign called "Help wanted to fight insane madmen who dress like school buses" Amanda steps front and begins to speak to them Amanda: Well I came here because you guys all seem you want to bring down "insane madmen" and I was attacked by one working for one of that description. Django: What brings you to our side of the field? Amanda: Well My Uncle has joined with this so called legion of doom and has kidnapped my father cause he's a weird man joining a weird legion. Also he's a supervillain Skipper: As we couldn't figure that out Bender: So where do you come from Amanda Amanda: Constant Payne Bender, Starfire, and most of the other heroes are trying to figure what universe that is since they have never heard of it. Bender: Anyone heard of Constant Payne Rick: No, Not even I have and I'm a multiverse traveler Colress: An Outsider maybe, unique we could use one for our side Amanda: You guys seriously don't know about my universe Lydia raises her hand and steps up in front of the others Lydia: Well I do know about you Amanda Suede: You do Lydia? Lydia: Sure, That universe was a dropped pilot, made back in 2001, It was originally for Nickelodeon but never picked up due to union difficulties. Amanda: Good to see someone knows who I am. Marceline: Interesting origin of a show, Though I'm glad we're not part of the Nick Family. Cartoon Network is more our own home Jimmy Neutron: But If your show was made, how did I not know. I'm on the same network and I first appeared in 2001. Maybe I had a movie instead Lydia: Yes and Amanda wants to prove herself of being worthy of the Payne Generation of heroes. You must have found us so you can prove it Amanda: You're right on that one Lydia. I do want to do just that. Also how did you know I was? Lydia: Internet Bender: Well if you're serious about wanting to help us, you're in just don't do anything stupid and any of the other rules we'll go over. First we got to get Finn and Jake anyway. Skipper: Don't we have to call Slade? Bender: Okay I'll call Slade, the rest of you get Amanda up to the ropes. Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:The4everreival Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 1